bleachhdfandomcom-20200213-history
Heita Momoyama
Heita Momoyama (桃山 へいた, Momoyama Heita) is the spirit of a baker. AppearanceEdit Heita is an average-sized, husky male Plus. As a baker, he wears a white uniform with a chef's hat.1 HistoryEdit Heita used to work as a baker until one day he died after getting hit by a car in front of the store he worked at.1 PlotEdit Arrancar arcEdit While walking out of the bakery he used to work in, he runs in to Yumichika Ayasegawa, Hanatarō Yamada, and Rin Tsubokura. Upon finding him to be an earth bound plus Yumichika states that it would be too dangerous to leave him as such and prepares to perform a Konsō on him. Heita is saved by both Hanatarō and Rin.1 The four move to a nearby river bend and Rin comments on how long Heita's Chain extends. As Heita tells them the events of his death and his desire for his mother to eat one of his cakes he requests that they bake a cake in his place. Rin immediately accepts the request to which Hanatarō replies that he just wants to eat the cake. The group then travel to the Urahara Shop in which Kisuke Urahara permits the use of his recently remodeled kitchen. As the three begin to bake the test cake Heita instructs them on the process such as telling Hanatarō how to properly stir the eggs, telling Rin to control his taste-testing and telling Yumichika to cut the strawberry smaller, but not too small when the latter begins to frantically chop them. As the group complete their first cake, Heita tells them that they must see how it tastes and if the taste is right they will make another one just like it. As none of his three assistants has ever eaten cake before (there are no cakes in Soul Society) Ururu Tsumugiya offers her help. Heita tells the group to start over again (the taste subjects, Yasutora Sado and Renji Abarai both had a bad reaction to it). The team continues to make many more cakes until the test subjects can no longer bear it and hide to not eat anymore.1 Later that night, Heita visits the place where he died and Rin comments on how his mother will move the day after and no more flowers will be brought. The team once again embark on the making of the cake Heita comments on how well a job they are doing and Yumichika yells at him since the next day is the last day they will be able to bake a delicious cake for his mother. With two cakes finished the trio taste the cake and find it delicious. Heita and the others run into his mother and tell her that they have a cake that they baked according to his recipe and it is in fact his cake. Heita watches as his mother refuses to eat the cake claiming that is too painful as it reminds her of Heita. The pain of not having his mother try his cake causes Heita to release bolts of Reiatsu drawing a Menos Grande onto the scene. Heita grabs his Chain of fate and pulls his mother towards him with it. As Rin an Hanatarō try to stop him, the hole in his chest begins to open, and Hanatarō, taking note of the situation, uses his Zanpakutō's special ability to heal Heita, whose injures were of the heart (metaphysical not actual heart). Heita, having gone back to normal, goes to check on his mother and thanks to one of Rin's machines is able to talk with his mother. He tells his mother that he has perfected his cake and Yumichika hands her a piece of it. She eats the cake and tells him that she will never be hurt by seeing cakes again.1